Bloody Love
by Miyokoshape
Summary: Bakuras Coverd in Blood, Ryous Madly in love. Wait not Bakura dont come closer! rated just to be safe.


Lyra: hey this is my first BakuraxRyou fanfic!

YL(Hana): Yeah but she has a YamixYugi one called 'Wishful Thinking'

Lyra: YUP! ok well i guess we should start.. oh Bakura, Ryou.. one of you do the Disclamier

Ryou: i will Lyra

Lyra(hugs Ryou) thanks Ryou!

Ryou: Lyra does not own Yu-Gi-Ho nor has she ever.. and unfortunatly she never will

Bakura: this is a Yaio fic so you dont like dont read.. Flames will be used to roast Anzu... oh and get over it but this is a one shot

Lyra: in my fan fic bakura and Ryou have seperate Bodies

Yami BakuraBakura

Ryou BakuraRyou

YL: oh and she will be switching from Ryou's and Bakura's POV

Title: Bloody Love

By: Short-Storywriter A.K.A Lyra

Bakura's POV

I stepped back as I looked at the room. It had become my next masterpiece. Those stupid mortal policemen would never know what happened. Blood ran all over the walls, there were even splatters here and there on the ceiling. It covered the floor I walked on and I smirked. Another job well done. I turned my back on the mutilated bodies that lay scattered; some on counter tops, some lying uncomfortably on the floor. I walked silently out of the main entrance and started on my way home. Blood speckled my pure white untamed spiked hair. I was a bit upset about that. I never liked my hair to have others' blood or any other foreign liquids on it. I would definitely need a shower; my poor Hikari would be startled when I got home.

I walked thought the empty streets of Domino city. It was nearly one or two in the morning. I assumed everyone in town, including my Hikari, to be asleep. I guess the saying is true, never assume- it makes and ass out of you and me. Anyways, I lived in a two story house with my Hikari. We each had our own room, and an extra for whenever his father came home- which wasn't often. I walked up to the door and open it. It wasn't locked, which struck me as odd at first, but I shrugged it off. When I opened the door there sat my Hikari with the remote in hand watching television.

Ryou's POV

I looked up for I heard the door open. It was my Yami, Bakura. He was covered in blood and it worried and scared me at the same time. I was at a loss for words for a few seconds.

"B-Bakura... where have you been?" I asked him stumbling over his name he looked over at me with that same malicious glare that his eyes always have

"Oh don't worry about that you weakling" he said coldly and I knew that something bad had happened. "Don't worry you pathitic mortal. Those moronic numbskulls you call cops won't link it to you, or even me for that matter." He said this as if it was nothing. I didn't say anything, I was half amazed he hadn't hit me or started my abuse yet. It had, unfortunately, become a nightly habit for him. I sat back down and watched the show on while he continued up the stairs, no doubt, to take a shower.

Bakura's POV

I entered the bathroom; it was blue tiled with white counter tops and a porcelain shower/bath. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was bloodier than I had thought and my hair almost looked as if I had put red highlights in it. Actually I didn't look that bad with them I thought. I stripped off my clothes (A/N I bet you started drooling!) and threw them carelessly into the hamper before I started running the water. As soon as it was warm enough, almost scalding hot, I tuned on the showerhead and stepped in making sure the curtain was closed. I let the hot water run over my body and turn to a reddish pink color. I grinned at the sight of others blood washing off. My thoughts drifted away soon coming to my beloved Hikari, Ryou. Yeah I loved that pathetic excuse for a mortal. It wasn't as if I wanted to but I guess the saying "You can't choose who you love" is also true. I started to relax as the water ran over my face for a few more moments. Soon after I start scrubbing my self clean.

I started musing to myself. It's a regular thing for me to do in my showers. My thoughts drifted away and soon came to a stop at Ryou yet again. My beloved Hikari. I really do love him, but I just can't control myself. Sometimes, when I'm beating him I can hear a voice in the back of my head. It's crying and calling out to me to stop, stop hurting the one I love so. When I first heard it I thought it was Ryou's part of our soul or even him in the mind-link but it wouldn't have known I loved him. I sighed running my hands thought my hair making sure all the shampoo was out I muttered to myself.

"Damn you Ryou, I love you so much, why can't I stop I hurting you?"

Ryou's POV

I knew Bakura was in the shower I could hear the running water. It wasn't that I wanted to see him without clothes on. No I was just gathering his clothes to wash and placing new ones for him. I laid them on the counter with a towel. This was a mandatory chore for me now. Every time Bakura took a shower and I didn't bring his clothes and a towel in, I would get beat, and his punishment was brutal. After setting down the clean clothes I moved to the hamper. Bakura's bloody shirt was on the ground while his pants were hanging of the side and his undergarment had actually made it in the hamper. Bakura was muttering to himself as usual, but I never heard anything. That was until just now.

"One day Ryou, I will have your love." Bakura said and his voice was softer than normal, I almost detected an actually hint of kindness. I stopped dead, shocked but didn't stay that way for long. I hurriedly got his clothes and rushed out making sure to close the bathroom door quietly so he wouldn't know I was in there. I'm not sure exactly how, for my mind was on the event that had just happened, but I guess in a haze I reached the laundry room and turned on the washer sticking in his clothes and when I was aware of my surroundings again I was in the living room.

"B-Bakura... Bakura doesn't love me, he just cant," I said aloud to myself almost inaudible. Just then I heard the bathroom door slam shut and my eyes shot to the top of the stairs. Soon bakura came in view. He was in the clothes I had brought him and his normal white untamed spiked hair sagged a bit from the weight of water. There was a look in his eyes, the one I knew oh so well.

Bakura's POV

I looked at my Hikari; I knew he was scared. It was so obvious I could smell it. What I couldn't smell is what pissed me off. My food wasn't made and I hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday and it was now 3:30 in the morning. Ryou didn't say a word. He knew what was coming; I think he did at least.

"Ryou!" I snarled " Why the hell isn't my food cooked and on the table!" I interrogated him as I started down the stairs. He looked up at me actually his eyes had never left me. There was mixed signals coming form them. Most obvious was fear and then came sorrowful-ness. But as I looked further there seemed to be confusion as well. He hadn't moved as I reached him nor had he answered me and that made me ever more ticked. I raised my hand and slapped him across the face. I could hear his whimper. "Answer me you waste of oxygen" I raised my voice at him.

"I-I'm sorry 'Kura" he whispered. I cringed at the nickname and walked up to him and kicked him in his side " I told you not to call me that!" I yelled. He cringed as I kicked him again as he lay there. I could already see to bruise forming on his cheek where I hit him." Well are you gonna get up and cook or do you want more beating?" I asked him snarling. I tried to move but I guess I kicked him harder then I thought because he whimpered and fell to the floor clutching his side. I sneered, " You pathetic mortal I said get up!"

" I-I... I can't" he said I could hear small sobs that he tried to muffle. I kicked him again

"Don't be so weak!" I told him " Now get up before I really hurt you" I told him. He tried moving again. He stopped part way and his breath caught as he crumpled to the floor again. I frowned. I was really hungry and pissed at my weak Hikari. I took out my favorite pocketknife that I kept with me at all times. I glared at him as I pressed it to his pale upper arm flesh "Do you want to get hurt?" I asked him. He didn't move or say anything I snarled as I cut his arm deep

Ryou's POV

I screamed as the blade cut though my skin and blood gushed out. It was my own crimson colored blood, so warm as it ran down my arm, but I didn't move. Suddenly, he ripped off my shirt and he started to trace things with the back part of the knife. Then I felt a burning sensation and screamed again. He laughed at me, I opened my eye to see that he hat done. There was a gash, not as deep as my arm, across my chest. I saw the blood still crimson the same tint that was behind my Yamies chocolate brown eyes. He did it again. The cut connected at the top of the first and I could instantly tell what he was doing. He had done the same on my back only different.

He cut me thrice more times and I was covered in blood. I looked almost as he did when he came home. Except I knew that it was different. He grinned I knew he wasn't done yet but I looked down to see what he had done. There on my chest was a big bloody capital letter B. i cringed at it. Then I felt jerking as I was flipped over so my bare back was showing. I was really frightened. I started to squirm as he started tracing the scar on my back.

"B-Bakura, No, please no don't no..." I didn't get to finish for I screamed yet again. His knife had found its way to cut my scar even deeper. He traced the whole thing with the knife as I squirmed, trying to get away. It was no use because he was sitting on me now. He started tracing the bloody scar with his finger again. I was sobbing hard I didn't care I just wanted this to stop now.

Bakura's POV

I love it when he squirms and cries. It makes me feel in control, although I'm always in control. I finished tracing his scar and whispered my name

"Bakura" I said loud enough for him to hear. His sobs gat heavier as he continued sobbing and begging. I decided to finish the night off with a bit of decorating on his arms. I pulled his right arm towards me and I dug my knife into it and started making another B. But as I finished my first line I heard something that Ryou said

"Bakura, Please stop, why do you do this if you love me?" he asked so quietly I barely heard him I stopped instantly

"What did you just say?" I asked him a bit shocked.

"W-Why do you hurt me so much if you love me?" he said still quietly but loud enough for me to hear perfectly. I got off him and flipped him over

"What do you mean?" I asked him roughly

" I heard you. In the bathroom, while I was gathering you clothes to wash" he confessed to me and I backed up. I kept walking backwards. No he wasn't supposed to know, not yet. I tried to ignore that thought "Then you misunderstood." I said knowing full well that if he heard what I think he did then he didn't misunderstand at all.

"Bakura, it's alright. I don't really understand you, but I don't care just please don't hurt me" he said. He was still on the floor.

Ryou's POV

Bakura was at the stairs and he was frightened, not like I was of him but emotionally.

"Don't tell me what to do you weak mortal," he said harshly as he could. I looked at him and smiled.

"Bakura its alright. I told you that" I said weakly. I was starting to get dizzy " Its all alright because I love you to 'Kura" I said as I fell to the floor not able to hold myself up much more. Bakura looked stunned I could still see him.

"Ryou do you mean that?" he asked unsure. I nodded and he saw. He rushed over to my side "Oh Ryou! I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done this, I'm sorry!" he picked me up and I instantly felt weightless and safe in his arms.

"'Kura, I think you went to far, I don't think I can keep alive" I said in only a whisper. Bakura looked at me with sorrow, I had never seen that in his eyes before. And then as if it was a miracle kinda day I felt Bakura's tears and I smiled "don't Cry 'Kura" I said and instantly I felt his lips on mine and I melted in his arms. He ended the kiss quickly not wanting to kill me and laid me on the couch holding my head. That's all I remember.

Bakura's POV

I watched my tenshi, My Hikari, My Ryou as he closed his eyes; I begged and pleaded for him not to go.

"RYOU! NO please i'm sorry! Please don't leave me I need you Ryou!" I wasn't holding back my tears now they ran freely down my face. I held him close I could still make out his faint pulse. I knew I would lose him but I kept begging and pleading him not to leave me "Ryou, Ryou No don't leave me! Please don't! Ryou I love you!" I sobbed into his bare bleeding chest. I knew it was all my fault. I killed him. My love, I killed him.

"I love you to... 'Kura" I heard Ryou whisper so softly it was almost unheard. I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed my pocketknife the one that I had killed him with. It was now my least favorite but I used it. I slit my arms, deep from my wrist to my inner elbow. I watched the crimson blood flow down my arms. I didn't scream because I knew that what would come next would be wonderful.

I wrapped my bloody arms around Ryou so we were face to face and I lay there. I had calmed knowing we were both leaving the world behind. We would start over I would never beat him again, Never. I knew that our love, even though new, would carry us together. Even if we were reincarnated I new our love would bring us together again. My vision was dark and blurry but I didn't mind. And knew Ryou would go before me but he was still there barely hanging on.

"You're not weak Ryou, I love you and your strong enough for me" I whispered lightly and I caught his lips in my for a second time. I knew he wouldn't respond. I wasn't excepting him to. But I staying there and kissed him until I felt him slip away. No more then 2 minutes after, I joined him as I fell unconscious.

Normal POV

Nether Bakura nor Ryou ever left each other. They were buried in their graves together when the cops were unable to pull them apart from the emotional build up. Even in the after life, like Bakura predicted, they were together, forever and always.

END

Bakura:...i killed him? you made it so i killed him?

Lyra: yeah but you dont loose him!

Ryou: why am i alwasy getting killed?

YL: Becasue Ryou it ads Angst and beside Bakura goes with you

Bakura: Ryou that wont ever happen i will never kill you!

Ryou: I know 'Kura-sama

(RyouBakura cuddle)

Lyra ok please review! please dont kill me for this but i thoguth it was rather good give me your ideas please!

YL: ok byebye every one


End file.
